Change
by RedGrimm
Summary: When Sabrina meets the Editor of real life will he approve of Puck and Sabrina's relationship or will she have to go back to the beginning. When they first met.
1. Prolouge

Back-story

Sabrina's life after The Scarlet Hand ended was very peaceful, like it should be. The town was started to go back to normal. All the Everafters that didn't die in the war were back running their shops. Since Mayor Heart had died in the war Charming was back in office. Humans were moving back and it was now busier but still quiet. The schools were reopening and everything was perfect.

Everyone else started reverting back to their old selves. Puck had still been teasing her but there had always been that space of emptiness to it. Almost like he didn't want to prank her or hurt her. He was in his teenage years and was finally getting really into puberty with the pimples, voice change, and hair growth. Daphne was now ten and was acting more adult like. She had been volunteering more with school, and had been out of the house most of the time. Granny Relda is back in perfect health after being rescued from The Scarlet Hand and is even trying to make more normal food. Henry still wants to move back to New York but Veronica persuaded him against it. Basil was just about four and was talking almost sentences. Uncle Jake wasn't dating anyone and swore never to give his heart to anyone due to the fact he might lose it again. Yeah, we all know that's going to last.

As for the detective agency, there weren't as many cases. There was always the occasional lost or misplaced item but nothing huge like Baba Yaga trouble or tears in time. Well, not yet of course.

Sabrina should have been happy with her new life. She was finally going to school again, she had friends, family, what else could she need? She was practically famous in town as it is! She knew deep down that she missed the adventure, the near death experiences, and all the fun. But the other half of her always told her to look on the bright side of everything. But lately, she had been feeling like she had made a bad decision. She just didn't know what. And this is where our story picks up.


	2. Change

**Private**

Chapter 1

*beep**beep**beep* 13 ½ year old Sabrina Grimm rolled over to her side and hit the alarm clocks snooze button. The clock read 6:00. She groaned and got up. She stopped at her father's old desk and pulled a hair brush out of a drawer. She looked up at the mirror Daphne had placed there before she got her own room and thought, 'This is going to take a while.' She opened her door and headed to the bathroom.

When she got there she was actually shocked to find it was occupied. She knocked on the door but there was no response. She knocked again but this time with a shout.

"Whoever is in there better hurry the crap up or else I will break down the door." Sabrina said while almost actually breaking the door.

Sabrina almost choked on air when she heard the voice that responded. "You'd like that wouldn't you Grimm?"

"Puck? What the crap do you need to be doing up at 6 in the morning?"

"School if you must know."

"Since when do you get ready for school, and you're school starts after mine so get out."

He finally opened the door and anyone who had ever know him or seen him knew what he did took a lot of effort. He was completely spotless head to toe. His hair was combed back and he was wearing preppy clothes. But the thing that stood out the most was the huge mischievous smile that was on his face.

He just stared at her and said with a smile, "Since I, Grimm, started going to private school?"

Sabrina started to feel herself getting sick. She screamed, "Mom, Dad, get out here now!" Within seconds everyone in the house was out in the hallway. Henry had his suit on but not shoes yet. Veronica was putting on her earrings and Granny Relda still had curlers in. Daphne and Red where yawning over and over and Uncle Jake was half-awake.

Veronica started to reassure her freaking out daughter. "Honey, I don't have time for this. Your father and I have to be out of her in ten minutes."

Sabrina sighed. Ever since her parents got jobs for the mayor they had been out of the house for more than half the day. "Please explain that this is a joke. He is seriously not going to private school is he?"

Veronica seemed excited. "Oh, congratulations they accepted it."

"Mom what are talking about? The reason you talked Mayor Charming to put me into private school was to be away from it." It refers to Puck.

"Sabrina, the reason I convinced Mayor Charming to build and enroll you in a private school is because you need more discipline. Your teachers cannot take your aggressive behavior and we wanted something nice for the girl that saved the world."

Puck and Daphne shouted at the same time, "Hey!"

"Ok," Veronica changed your wording. "One of the people that saved the world. But you have to admit she did do a big help."

"Mom! You're getting off the point. The point is that Puck is not going to private school with me he is a terrible person, he gets in fights, and he gets D's maybe."

Puck finally chimed in. "For your information I have perfect attendance, haven't gotten into a fight for a week, and am a straight a student."

Sabrina stood there shocked. Was she really wrong? There was no way. "Move," she said as she pushed him out of the way and into the bathroom. She was tired and nervous about a history test and now had a headache. She opened the bathroom closet door and pulled out a towel and her shampoo. She put her dirty clothes on the floor next to the toilet and got into the shower. About halfway through her shower she heard someone knock on the door. Shocked, she called out to whoever it was.

"It's me Puck; I think I let my comb on the sink."

She pulled back the curtain and sure enough sitting there on the side of the sink was a green comb covered in what she really hoped was dirt and grease. "Yeah it's here." She replied trying to get the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. She heard the door open.

She screamed, "Stay out there I'll get it for you when I get out." She heard the door and check to make sure he was gone. He was, though she didn't know he was leaning on the door. She didn't know that she would wrap up in a towel and open the door just to be toppled over by Puck. She didn't know he would be lying above her blushing for 2 awkward moments. But she was now in her room getting ready for the worst day of her life. An private school had nothing to do with it.

**A/N: This is my first real Fanfiction story so please reme,ber this is amature work. Also, I know this chapter is awkward and pointless but it will make more sense when you read the later chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Questions

**Questions**

Chapter 2

Sabrina got off the bus and ran over to meet her friends Rachel and Heather. Every day before school they would all meet under the giant oak tree in front of school. Today was a special day in particular. Today was the night before the big eighth grade dance. Her and her friends were on the planning comity.

"Hey 'Brina!" Heather called out to Sabrina and waved her over. "Okay so me and Rach found.."

Rachel cut her off, "Rach and I."

"What?"

"I just, you know. The correct placing is Rach and I not me and Rach."

"No it's not!"

"Guys!" Sabrina said half screaming half laughing at her friends. "What did you and Rach find?" She said, turning to Heather.

"Well, we found this really cool caterer for tonight. I booked it last night. Did you find streamers?"

Sabrina pulled a big pack of light blue and silver streamers from her bag. "Right here, though we probably should have picked colors that didn't already match our uniforms." They all looked down to admire their white button down shirt, blue sweater vest, silver skirt, and black shoes.

"Nah, I think I was a good idea to use our school colors. Besides that doesn't mean people have to wear that color." Rachel pointed out.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Sabrina noticed Heather staring over her shoulder. She turned and saw Roger McClain standing by the buses talking to his friends. She turned back to Heather and said, "Why don't you ask him out already?"

Heather seemed to snap out of it. "Because what if he says no?" The bell rang and they all picked their backpacks up and started towards the doors.

Rachel joined the conversation. "Yeah but what if he says yes?"

"Well, I don't see you asking Will Fyrd to the dance. The moment you do that I will ask Roger to the dance."

Rachel turned to Sabrina. "What about you, has anyone asked you yet?"

"Well, Simon from homeroom asked me but he ran away before I could tell him no thank you."

"Yeah,' cause we all know you want to wait for _Robin _to ask you."

Sabrina blushed and then punched Heather on the arm. "I do not. Well, maybe. I got to go to class."

The rest of the day Sabrina wondered if her friends were right. Puck was in most of her classes and she couldn't help but stare at him and think. Think about the future, how they're married. Think about how he was so scared for her when she fell off the water tower. How he declared war on her just because he cared about what she had to say about him. How they kissed. She knew what she had to do.

At lunch Sabrina stopped at her locker to put her backpack away and get her lunch out. Her locker was a few away Puck's. She had decided to ask him to the dance before lunch, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She walked into the cafeteria and saw him sitting with Rachel and Heather. She walked over and took the empty seat beside Heather.

Heather and Rachel had huge smiles on their faces. Rachel looked like she was going to explode, "So, Sabrina Will said yes!"

"So did Roger!"

Sabrina was happy for them and then got ready to ask Puck, "Hey, um, I need to ask you something."

"No, me first. I, um, heard Simon asked you out."

"Sort of, but I told him no, sort of."

"Oh," Puck looked relieved.

"Why what did you need?'

"I the great and awesome Pu-Robin should not have to go to the dance alone and since every other girl in this school is either taken, or crazy, I need your assistance."

"Are you asking me out?" Sabrina could feel her blushing and could also see Puck turning red. Heather and Rachel were acting like mini-Daphne's with smiles as big as there faces.

"No...It's just...Yeah." At the moment Puck seemed to find his shoes a very interesting thing to stare at.

Sabrina felt her heart do a somersault in her chest. "Well, of course I'll go!" She gave him a great big hug and sitting back down she figured her face was a s red as his.

The rest of the day Sabrina felt like everything was right with the world. Though what she didn't know was that far, far, away someone or something was counting down Sabrina's days.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: I know I have been gone for like ever but please hang in there because I present you with another chapter! **

**So a lot of stuff happened since the last update. I had a birthday, blah, blah. I actually dressed as Red from ****The Sisters Grimm**** (which I sadly don't own) for Halloween which was fitting. Speaking of Halloween go check out my other one-shot collections for a new Halloween and Thanksgiving Special coming soon. May contain puckabrina. Oh, who am I kidding it definitely contains puckabrina.**


	5. Darkness

**Darkness**

Chapter 3

Sabrina literally felt like she would explode. She was happy and felt like everything was right with the world. She was terribly wrong. She had met monsters and dangers. The jabberwocky was enough to give any person trauma, not to count the creatures she met during the war. And that's not even counting the near death experiences she had had. Yet, there are only few complex enemies she has yet to meet.

On of which was the Changer. One would confuse it with the Editor but it is only slightly similar. They both control something. The editor controls a very powerful book while the changer controls the world and everything in it. While the editor protects the book, the changer manipulates the world as it pleases and when something happens it does not approve of or just doesn't like it destroys it and changes it.

Sabrina's future was one of those things.

She walked up the steps to her house with Puck right behind her. The only thing that bummed her attitude was the thing on his face below his nose that would not stop moving. He kept talking about what she would wear and what time they would get there. She just wanted silence.

When she went into the kitchen with him following her she lost it. "Puck! Just please stop talking for one second about the dance!" At this point Veronica and Daphne had come in from the living room.

"Whoa, Grimm, that's pretty brave of you to say considering I'm taking you."

Daphne hand was now in her mouth with bite marks on it. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Puck continued. "I could have asked anyone else but I didn't, I picked you. I don't know why but I did so how about you just stop complaining and let me be happy."

Sabrina had no idea where all this anger had come from but she did know he had been yelling at her. The whole household now had their eyes on her except for Henry, who was growling at Puck. She knew she had tears in her eyes and pushed past everyone and ran into her room.

She sat there sitting on her bed thinking why her life could be so good and become so bad just like that. There was a lot of shouting from downstairs. Mostly it was yelling Henry towards Puck with some yelling from Veronica and Jake back at Henry. Finally after some silence and sobs from Sabrina she heard a pair of feet walk up the stairs.

A slow knock on her door followed. And a voice, "Sabrina," Puck started. "I'm sorry." His voice sounded hoarse. "Can I come in?"

Sabrina put all her tissues under her sheets and opened the door. Puck stood there staring at the floor. His face was red but not from embarrassment or anger, but looked like he had been crying as well.

"I'm Sorry Sabrina." He looked so sad and innocent. No one would have guessed he was guilty. "I don't know what happened. One second you're yelling at me and the next you're crying. I am truly sorry for anything I did though." He did his best to force a smile, which made Sabrina laugh.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and looked at his face. It was now much redder. "I forgive you. But we shouldn't go to the dance together. I just don't know about it." He looked hurt but then again he figured it. "Besides, you could get any girl in school if you tried hard enough."

"Thanks." He turned around sadly and walked across the hall to his room.

Sabrina watched him close his door before going back into hers. She was sad but she knew he just needed time to cool off. By tomorrow she would ask him again he wanted to go. Although, she still didn't know why he got set off like that. She brushed it off, she had seen weirder.


	6. Authors Note 2

Oh hey guys! Oh, you're wondering why I haven't been updating lately? Well, this is embarrassing. I must not have told you, I was on vacation. Oh well. I will be updating soon though so keep looking and thanks for all the positive feedback!

I want to send a shout out to my first reviewers for being there to encourage me!

Change- Cerulean Apocalypse

Grimm Holidays-  LoudWolf


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

Chapter 4

(I just realized that there are no references to Henry or Veronica so far. Hopefully I can find some places to add then in the future.)

Sabrina was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling while trying to sleep. She looked over at the clock was saddened to see it was already 5:00. She would have to be getting up in about an hour and wanted to get a little bit of sleep in. After a while she found it useless and just got up.

She knew she should be happy about today but something inside her was telling her that it was going to be a long day. Today was the day of the dance and everything was ready. Rachel had booked the caterer, Heather had the decorating team put up streamers and balloons, Sabrina had even gotten a band to come and perform. The only thing missing was a date. Heather has Roger and Rachel had Will, heck, Sabrina figured everyone had a date except her.

She had planned to ask Puck to it again, when he calmed down, but that idea looked not so good. Maybe his outburst was just the universe trying to tell them they were not to be together. How right she was.

She walked over closet to get a towel for her shower. When she was done she changed into her clothes for the day, a pair of gray jeans and a red top. She sat down in front of her desk and started brushing her hair. She looked at the clock on her bed stand table and it read 5:45. She sighed. People would be getting up soon and then she'd have to go to school.

There's nothing she had against school, normally. But today she would walk in and Heather and Rachel would be there asking about her and Puck. And she would have to explain. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wake up tomorrow. But she knew for everyone's sake she would have to go to school. She put on her black converse and walked down to the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised when she found she was the only one down there. She opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of orange juice and poured a glass. She looked in the pantries but could only find a half eaten pop tart. She took a banana from the counter and sat in the living room.

She set the food on the side table and sat on the couch. The sun was just now rising and she was not tired at all, which was weird. Of course this whole week had been weird. Scratch that, her whole life was weird. She ate the food and went back up stairs. Someone was in the bathroom so she figured everyone was waking up now. Her clock now read, 6:27. She had about twenty minutes before they had to leave. She sat on her bed staring at the ceiling and all was peaceful until she heard a knock on the door.

Sabrina opened the door expecting to see Puck but instead saw Daphne. She barged in right when the door opened.

"Sure why don't you come in." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Is it true?" Daphne squealed while jumping up and down.

"Is what true?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. Is it true that you and Puck are dating now?"

Sabrina was shocked. "First off, who told you that? Second, that's not true, we were going to go to the dance today but we aren't anymore."

"What?" Daphne practically screamed.

"Daphne calm down you'll wake the whole house!"

"What do you mean you're not going?" Daphne said in a screaming whisper. "You guys are perfect for each other. This is the day you guys will fall in love and realize you're destined for each other."

"Daphne, you know that will never happen. Now, come on, You and I have to get ready for school now go."

"But you're already ready."

"Go!" With that Sabrina pushed her out of her room.

After a few minutes of boredom she told everyone good bye and walked out with Puck to go to school. When they got out of the drive way Puck sprouted his wings and tapped Sabrina's shoulder.

"You need a lift?" He asked with his normal smirk.

"Um, I don't think so today, thanks though." Sabrina said just loud enough for him to hear as she continued down the road.

"Are you sure, it might rain?" Puck asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"No I'm okay." Sabrina tried to fake a smile. "You go on without me though I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you in homeroom." Puck took off over the trees to the school ground.

She strolled down the road and soon enough she realized Puck was right, it was starting to rain. She glanced at her watch and saw she had fifteen minutes before the first bell rang, but she knew that the teachers didn't take attendance until the second bell. She ran into the trees that bordered the left side of the road and walked alongside the road under the cover of the branches. Little whiles down the road she heard a rustle in the bushes and stopped. She thought better of it and continued on. Later when the school was in sight, just down the road, she heard the sound again.

She called out, "Hello, anyone there?" She was shocked and frightened when she heard a voice call back at here.

"Hello?" a boy about her age straggled out of the bushed and landed on the ground. Sabrina rushed to his side and flipped him over so he was lying on his back. She saw scratches on his face and blood stains on his shirt.

"Hello!" She shook him frantically trying to wake him. She wanted to just scream, 'Hey guy, wake up, you might be dying and I just met you!' After more shaking she saw his eyes open. He looked at her then squinted at her like he was trying to remember Sabrina.

And one word came out of his mouth, "Sabrina?"


	8. Dance Part 1

**Dance Part 1**

Chapter 5

(Hey, sorry for not updating sooner; also just realized I left you guys at a big cliffhanger. Well, here you go!)

She was surprised when he spoke he name and jumped back onto her feet. He smiled at Sabrina like he was remembering an old friend.

"Who are you?" She asked him kneeling back down at his side.

"I am all. I am everything." That was all he said and that's not even the weirdest part. After he said that he kind of just disappeared. No joke, one second he was there the next, nothing.

Freaked out by the last two days, Sabrina turned and made a sprint to the school through the rain. When she arrived and looked down at her watch she saw it was 7:23. She had 8 minutes to get to homeroom. She could make it. It wasn't until she walked up the stairs to the second floor that she realized her legs were killing her. She really regretted not taking up Puck on his option to be flown to school.

She stopped in the bathroom by her class and stood in the mirror. He clothes were damp but not soaking but her hair was tangled. She brushed it and hoped she didn't look too much like a train wreck. Upon walking into her homeroom she was attacked by Heather and Rachel. They asked her questions like, 'Where were you?' or 'Why are you all wet?' and even 'Aren't you excited for tonight?' She pushed her way through and went to her seat in the third row. She placed her book bag on the back of her seat and took her period 1 binder out.

Puck turned around from his seat and saw her late arrival. He stood up and walked over. "Hey, how was your walk?"

Sabrina sensed the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh why would you care?" After a pause she finished. "It was terrible just so you know."

Puck looked worried for a second but rolled it off. "Whatever, I have stuff to do." And with that he made his way back to his seat.

Heather and Rachel had realized what happened and were making their way towards Sabrina again.

"Where were you?" Heather asked.

"We looked for you and waited but you weren't there." Rachel finished Heather's thought as she did a lot.

"I walked to school." Sabrina told them the story leaving out the little detail about the guy she had met.

"Okay, well, we can't wait until tonight." Rachel said dreamily as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah we all know you are." Sabrina replied as she began doodling on her homework.

Heather looked at Sabrina, 'Well, what about you and a certain person named Robin." She wiggled her eyebrows as she said his name.

"It's not happening. I told him last night we shouldn't go."

Both of them had their mouths wide open and luckily the announcements started signaling the start of Algebra. Sabrina only listened loosely while she continued to draw on my paper. She mostly let her mind wander while she drew until she pulled back her pencil and gasped. She had drawn that boy she saw and it was surprisingly accurate.

The rest of the day was a blur with lots of people saying how excited they were for the dance as she seemed to be in her own world. Sabrina went from class to class until she finally said her goodbyes and found herself out in front of the school. Puck stood beside her ready to walk home with her.

He tried to make conversation. "So, the dance is tonight."

"Yeah, did you find someone?" Sabrina wanted him desperately to say no so she could ask him again but it didn't go that way.

"Yeah, Lindsey from biology asked if I had a date and I said no." He noticed her look away towards her feet. "Should I have told her I was taken." He smirked.

Sabrina looked away again and mumbled something under her breath. "We better get going." They continued down the road until they reached their driveway. Sabrina was glad the walk was quiet, not awkward quiet, just quiet

She went into her room and started on her homework. When she looked at the clock she sighed. 'Three hours until the worst best thing to ever not happen to me.' She thought to herself.

6:00, the time when she and Puck would be dropped off by her mom at school. 6:00, the time when everyone would think they were going together. 6:00, the time that she would be going to her first dance and be going alone.

She stood in front of her wardrobe looking into her mirror. She had thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to fix her hair and appearance. She could do it. She had worn the dress granny had gotten her for her 13th birthday. It was actually pretty nice, considering her mom helped pick it out. It was a pretty plain dress; she figured that was why she liked it so much. It was peach with a black belt around the waist and it cut off roughly just below her knees. She had decided to wear her black flats and a pair of shorts underneath. Now to hair, Sabrina didn't really know why girls cared so much about how they look but she knew she did and that was all that matters. She had crimped her hair and bobby pined her bangs back.

She walked out of her room and into the bathroom with minutes to spare. She wasn't looking where she was going and almost ran into Puck who was coming out of the bathroom. He stood there admiring her dress.

"You look nice." He said while both their cheeks where getting red.

"I guess you'll be going without a Tuxedo?" She asked while looking at his jeans and t-shirt combination.

"No I will, maybe. I just haven't gotten ready yet."

"We're leaving in like 7 minutes. You do know that right."

"Um, yeah, of course, now if you excuse me I have to go get ready." Puck clambered out of the bathroom and shut his door fast.

After her makeup was applied Puck and she sat down in the back seat of the car while her mom drove them. She was actually impressed by puck. He was wearing a tux, nice shoes, hair all fixed up, and it smelled like he even bathed. He must really like this girl, she sighed.

When they got there Sabrina went inside to find Heather and Rachel but found them dancing with their dates during a slow song. She sat down at the nearest table and saw something she didn't except to see. She saw the boy from the forest.

He was just sitting there, at a table across the room. She figured he must go here and that's how he knew her, but what would her have been doing in the forest? She started her way across the room by the perimeter of the gymnasium, but when he saw her he got up and walked into the hallway.

He stood there waiting for her to find him. "Hello Sabrina." He smiled a smile, but it did not make her happy. There was something about his voice that made her feel nostalgic.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I've gotten what I wanted. You don't have a date. Puck is off with another girl. My work is complete."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't understand who I am, do you? I made Puck have that outburst; I made him distance himself from you, waiting until finally there was nothing left."

"Nothing of what?" Sabrina was definitely confused.

"Feeling, the thing you humans call a necessity, something that I despise."

And just like that he disspeared.


	9. Dance Part 2

**The Dance Part 2**

Chapter 6

(Part two to the epic conclusion! Not really epic but what ever.)

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Rachel asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine here." Sabrina smiled as she motioned for her to sit down next to her. "Shouldn't you be with Will?"

Rachel blushed, "he's hanging with his friends right now, but I'm totally cool with it."

"Okay whatever you say." Sabrina put her hands up in defense. They both chuckled and watched as Heather and Roger spazzed out on the dance floor.

"Those two are truly perfect for each other." Sabrina sighed thinking about another person. Rachel seemed to read her thoughts and put her hand on her arm.

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet, but I know she's pretty."

"Stop beating yourself up like that."

She sighed realizing Rachel was probably true and then realized how tired she was. She had been awake for just over 14 hours and she had to sleep. She got up and was on her way to go to the bathroom to call someone to pick her up when a hand grabbed her arm.

So with the day she had been having she reacted any way a normal person would. By grabbing the arm, turning around in a flash, and hitting the body connecting it. However that certain body was not happy and let go to readjust his tux.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Puck; I thought you were someone else."

"Well, wouldn't want to be that person." He smirked. "I was just wondering why you were sitting alone in the corner." He was trying to be nice but he still sounded like it was a joke.

"So what were you doing? I mean I know that no guy had enough courage to ask you but still, live a little." Sabrina was taken back. He said no guy had enough courage. He usually would have said something like 'no guy wants to go out with a stink pot'. He really was maturing. It was sweet but disturbing.

"I was going to call my mom to pick me up. You can stay with your date if you want."

Puck laughed. "Oh no, she left about 10 minutes ago. I spilt some drink on her and she freaked out."

"Puck!" She cried while slapping him in the chest. "You are going to make a terrible boyfriend one day."

"So, back to the original topic, you should do something. Dance, have some punch, have some food, talk, do something."

"Why don't you dance?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I would if someone would dance with me." A smile crept along Pucks face as Sabrina realized what happened. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled out into the dance floor with his hand on her hip.

She tried to protest but that didn't help at all. "Puck, I don't know how to dance."

"Even better," He exclaimed. "I get a dance and I get you embarrassed."

She kept fumbling over my feet during the song. Well, so was he, but Sabrina didn't expect him to be able to dance. She knew she was making a fool of herself and whenever we passed my table, Heather and Rachel would be right there giving her huge thumbs up. She wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't prepared it was the fact that she was in shock that this was happening.

She don't really like him though, did she?

When the song ended they stopped and just looked at each other out of breath. The next song picked up but we just stood there while the others danced past them and around them.

"You were good." She told him.

"So were you." He smiled. Something about his smile sent shivers down her spine. Then she realized what was going on, he was slowly moving towards her. Well, his face was moving towards her. She gasped but not loud enough for Puck to hear. Right before they kissed they heard a scream.

They moved their heads and on the floor by food tables was Rachel. She was lying there with a pool by her head that Sabrina really hoped was just punch. She took Puck's hand and ran to her friend's side. Heather was already there kneeling over her, sobbing. This was when Sabrina noticed the boy.

'Wow,' she thought. 'He really has the worst timings doesn't he?'

"What did you do?" She screamed causing him to turn around.

"Me?" He turned around which such force that wind blew in her face. "What did I do? Sabrina Grimm you must ask your own self that question. Look who you are holding hands with." Sabrina looked down and Puck pulled away with a red face. "Look who you dance with, look who fall in love with!"

"Hey!" Puck stood up to face him. "She is not in love with me!" Sabrina stayed silent. "Right?" He turned to see her facing the floor. "Sabrina…"

Tears started running down her face. Maybe it was because her day, or because the guy she seemed to like denies any feelings, or maybe it's the fact that a guy seems to pop up in her life and now has hopefully only, knocked her friend unconscious. She usually didn't cry because it showed weakness but right now, she could care less.

Sabrina slowly got up from where she was kneeling next to Rachel. "You may have a problem with me." She directed towards the boy. "But please do not take this out on my friends." With that she took her phone out and walked towards the doors, hoping to either call her parents or the cops.

"No!" A voice cried she turned and saw Puck running towards her. Sabrina slowly turned back around to see what he was looking at. A giant tornado had broken through the ceiling and slowly touching down on the gymnasium floor. Puck got to her right when she felt the wind whip her hair into her face. Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the tables where everyone sat there oblivious to the danger. She looked around to find her mysterious boy stalker but he was nowhere to be seen. Puck got her attention again.

"Uh, Sabrina." He began, he waved a hand over someone's face but they didn't look up, they didn't even blink. "I don't think they are moving, or living."

Sabrina saw her friends just sitting there while a tornado was on its way and did the most logical thing. She started walking towards the tornado. She noticed that at the top, there was a box. Big enough for probably a person but that was it. She thought about the coincidence of this and the boy and concluded they were from the same place.

"Puck," She looked deep into his eyes. "This may or may not be our last time seeing each other."

"Why?" He had a scared look on his face, like someone had told him Santa had died.

"Because, it wants me." She jumped off the ground and flew towards the center of the tornado and in through the box. Puck flew after her but got stuck and couldn't make it. The tornado was actually dying down; maybe Sabrina had done something good. He waited for what felt like hours but Sabrina never returned. He sat there, in the middle of the gym while everyone started coming to. He just had two questions.

Where was Sabrina and when is she coming back?


	10. Authors Notes 3

**Hey guys sorry fot no updating but with the holidays it can get a little crazy. I hope to get a new chapter out this week and again I am really sorry!**


End file.
